I Will Always Love You
by Sereitei
Summary: Yaoi: IshidaxIchigo. "Si tuviera que quedarme, solomente seria una molestia. Por lo tanto, me ire, pero se que pensare en ti a cada paso del camino. Y yo, siempre te amare, siempre te amare..." -I Will Always Love You de Whitney Houston.


**I Will Always Love You**

_By Sereitei_

* * *

Mí amado Ishida:

Acariciare tus cabellos, grabando en mi mente ese rostro tranquilo y tierno que muestras al dormir. Besare tu frente, mientras yaces recostado entre las sabanas revueltas de la cama. Abrazare tu persona imaginariamente, para no despertarte, no solo porque has de estar cansado, sino para evitarme la pena de ver tus lágrimas, para evitarme el dolor y la culpa que sentiré.

Caminare despacio hacia la puerta del cuarto, y en el dintel, me girare para verte por última vez, y tú, permanecerás quieto y hermoso, mientras por mi rostro, cálidas y amargas lagrimas trazaran el fin de nuestro andar juntos. Y evitaré sollozar, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, sin volverte a ver.

Los pasos hacia la puerta de la salida, serán tan difíciles… nunca pensé que salir de este apartamento, sería tan difícil alguna vez. Sera tan difícil, porque nunca me imagine salir, y no volver a regresar jamás. Sera tan difícil, porque tú no tomaras mi mano mientras me recuerdas que he dejado la mochila. Sera tan difícil, porque me había acostumbrado a que tú presencia calentara ese apartamento que era mi fría soledad. Sera tan difícil, porque he tomado la decisión de irme, porque se, que es lo mejor para ambos:

IF I SHOULD STAY,  
I WOULD ONLY BE IN YOUR WAY.  
SO I´LL GO,  
BUT I KNOW  
I´LL THINK OF YOU EVERY STEP OF THE WAY.

Tomando la perilla de la puerta entre mis dedos, aun dudare, y me reprochare una y otra vez el hecho de que debo dejarte, que se que es lo mejor… finalmente, después de morderme el labio inferior para evitar que el grito de dolor salga, con el hilo rojo recorriendo mi mentón, abriré la puerta… no podre volver atrás.

Caminare hacia el elevador, sabiendo solamente que en mi corazón estarás siempre tú, que siempre te amare a ti, y a nadie más:

AND I  
WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU,  
WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU.

Las puertas del elevador se abrirán y entrare. Presionare el botón del estacionamiento, y lentamente las puertas se cerraran.

En el cuarto, en la cama, te moverás para encontrarme, mas despertaras inquieto al no hacerlo. Desesperadamente, medio vistiéndote, me buscaras, y al ver la nota que he dejado en el frigorífico, sin leerla, entenderás, y saldrás corriendo a detenerme, mas solo nuestras miradas se entrelazaran en el último segundo en que las puertas del elevador aun no se han cerrado del todo.

Tú lo sabrás: me iré por tu bien, me iré por mí bien, me iré por nuestro bien, porque si no lo hacía yo, tu nunca lo harías, y al final, terminaríamos juntos, pero lejos de aquello que también significaba nuestra vida, y sufriríamos:

YOU, MY DARLING YOU.  
BITTERSWEET MEMORIES,  
THAT IS ALL I´M TAKING WITH ME.  
SO GOODBYE.  
PLEASE, DON´T CRY,  
WE BOTH KNOW I´M NOT WHAT YOU  
YOU NEED.

En el piso del elevador me dejare caer y llorare mientras comienza su descenso. Y me preguntare: ¿Por qué tuviste que despertar justo ahora? ¿Por qué tuviste que verme partir? ¿Por qué tuviste que cruzar tu mirada desconsolada, con mis ojos llorosos? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar lo que yo ya acepte? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amarte en este preciso momento, para regresar y decirte: ¡basta! ¡Tenemos que seguir nuestros caminos!?:

AND I  
WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU,  
WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU.

Bajaras por las escaleras que solo utilizamos una vez, la primer vez que te entregaste a mí, sin importarnos si éramos vistos o escuchados, sin pudor alguno, apenas unos días después de conocernos en la cafetería de la universidad, cuando me tiraste encima el café.

En esos días de hace 3 años, éramos unos niños aun. Tú, un recién ingresado para medico general, y yo, un novato que estudiaba arte. Ambos, con sueños de grandeza… sueños, que cedieron a la pasión que sentimos al conocernos, que cedieron al fuego que nació en nosotros, y que tarde que temprano, tendría que apagarse por esos mismos sueños que no podíamos olvidar, y que nos hacían sufrir, porque sabíamos que llevarlos a cabo, representaban alejarnos el uno del otro, y no realizarlos, sería como la muerte de nosotros mismos.

Esa fecha en que tendríamos que despertar del sopor fantástico en el que nos dejamos caer, llegó hacia una semana. Una invitación para ir a Alemania, a la mejor escuela de medicina, para ti. Hasta ahí, no habría problema, pues te seguiría al fin del mundo de ser necesario, mas el conflicto llegó con la otra carta, una de la que jamás te comente, pero que se que encontraste, una carta de invitación a la mejor escuela de arte en EUA.

Yo lo sé. Sé que estabas dispuesto a declinar tu oferta por seguirme, más no podía permitir que tu sueño muriera por mí… eso seria, egoísta:

I HOPE LIFE TREATS YOU KIND.  
AND I HOPE YOU HAVE ALL YOU´VE DREAMED OF.  
AND I WISH YOU JOY AND HAPPINESS.  
BUT ABOVE ALL THIS,  
I´M WISHING YOU LOVE.

Y así, el elevador abrirá sus puertas y saldré corriendo hacia la calle, donde me espera el taxi que he pedido me lleve al aeropuerto, y en medio de la fría noche, no veré tu figura cayendo al suelo al perseguirme, y me concentrare solamente en llorar, porque quiero que sepas que estés en donde estés, sea cuando sea:

AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU,  
I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU,  
YOU, DARLING, I LOVE YOU.  
I´LL ALWAYS, I´LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU.

Atte. _Ichigo Kurosaki_

PD: Si esta en nuestro destino el estar juntos, algún día, se que se cruzaran nuevamente nuestros caminos. Y si para ese día me sigues amando, aunque me odies por lo que he hecho, se que conseguiré que me perdones, para estar juntos por siempre, cumpliendo nuestros sueños. No te pido que me sigas amando ni que me perdones, tan solo, que cumplas tus sueños. Hasta que ese día llegue –tengo fé en ello-, dejo mi corazón contigo, y me llevo tus lagrimas.

**

* * *

**

Notas:

Esta PoTista cumple su sueño de escribir un fic de Bleach, y para mi sorpresa, fue uno bastante meloso, que espero sea de su agrado. A continuación, les adjunto la letra traducida de la canción en la que se basa este, mi primer Song Fic, titulada "I Will Always Love You" original de Whitney Houston.

**Adjuntos:**

SI TUVIERA QUE QUEDARME,  
SOLAMENTE SERÍA UNA MOLESTIA.  
POR LO TANTO, ME IRÉ,  
PERO SÉ QUE  
PENSARÉ EN TI A CADA PASO DEL CAMINO.

Y YO  
SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ,  
SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ.

TÚ, MI QUERIDO TÚ.  
RECUERDOS BUENOS Y MALOS,  
ESO ES TODO LO QUE ME LLEVO.  
POR LO TANTO, ADIÓS.  
POR FAVOR, NO LLORES,  
AMBOS SABEMOS QUE YO NO SOY LO QUE TÚ  
TÚ NECESITAS.

Y YO  
SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ,  
SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ.

ESPERO QUE LA VIDA TE TRATE BIEN.  
Y ESPERO QUE TENGAS TODO LO QUE SOÑASTE.  
Y TE DESEO ALEGRÍA Y FELICIDAD.  
PERO POR ENCIMA DE TODO ESTO,  
TE ESTOY DESEANDO AMOR.

Y YO SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ,  
SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ,  
A TI, QUERIDO, TE AMO.  
SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ.


End file.
